Konoha School
by ZoeUchiha-7
Summary: Sakura,una chica de okinawa,pobre, que asiste a una escuela publica esta apunto de conocer a un chico muy diferente a ella,Fiermaster Sasuke un chico de tokio, rico, que va a una escuela privada esta a punto de conocer a alguien muy diferente, Springmist
1. 1 cumpleaños

¡Hola!

Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste!

Naruto no me pertenece, es del todo poderoso Misato Kishimoto- sama

A leer!

Sakura-pov:

cumpleaños:

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando mi madre fue a despertarme, tenia una gran sonrisa que dejaba ver una fila de perfectos dientes blancos, sus ojos color jade brillaban de emoción y traía entre las manos una pequeña cajita violeta con un mono de color azul, me la entrego susurrando un "feliz cumpleaños Sakura."

Yo sonreí aun somnolienta, me senté con dificultad en la cama mientras ella abría la ventana y dejaba entrar un poco de luz.

Mamá no tenias que darme nada- susurre mientras abría lentamente el regalo, desde que mi padre murió, hace ya 2 años, el dinero había sido un gran problema. Mi madre, Zayoi, trabajaba la mayor parte del día como profesora de la escuela publica del barrio y no ganaba lo suficiente como para pagara las cuentas, alimentar a ambas y pagarme los útiles de la escuela.

No te preocupes Saku, desde hoy el dinero no será un problema- me dijo con un tono de alegría, se sentó junto a mí y antes que abriera el regalo me tomo las manos. – me han contratado, en Konoha school, ¿puedes creerlo?

¿¡Eh!?- abrí los ojos sorprendida mientras Zayoi asentía eufórica- ¿cómo? ¿Cuando?

Te acuerdas el mes pasado cuando envié mi currículo a la escuela privada porque Anko me lo pidió, bueno hoy me llamaron a las seis de la mañana para informarme que una de sus profesoras había tenido un accidente y necesitaban un reemplazo

¡Eso es genial mamá!

Lo sé, y lo mejor es que talvez la otra profesora se retire y si todo sale bien yo tendré un puesto permanente.

¡Increíble!- le dije saltando a abrazarla, ella correspondió el abrazo sonriendo, tenia los ojos cristalizados y una lagrima de alegría que amenazaba con salir.

Nos vamos hoy a las nueve de la noche- dijo separándose del abrazo mientras se secaba la lagrima con la mano.

¿Nos? ¿Vamos?- pregunte confundida me había perdido una parte de la historia donde Zayoi decía algo de viajar, abandonar Okinawa.

Si la escuela queda en Tokio, la directora Tsunade-sama me dijo que los hijos de las profesoras tienen un descuento del 50%.

¿Pero no puedo quedarme con la tía Natsumi?- suplique, no es que no me agradaba estar con Zayoi, la amaba, pero me cuesta hacer amigos sobre todo chicos de Tokio que van a una prestigiosa escuela privada.

Pero Sakura, yo…quisiera que vinieras conmigo- oh no, allá va su mirada de corderito degollado, genial, simplemente genial.

Esta bien madre- dije resignada, ella dio un grito de emoción y salió de la habitación para contarle a su hermana, Natsumi, sobre la "gran" noticia.

Me tire en la cama mirando el techo en silencio, suspire frustrada despeinándome, aun más, el flequillo que descansaba en mi frente.

Agarre el regalo que estaba entre las sabanas y lo termine de abrir, dentro había una carta escrita en tinta roja que decía:

"_Sakura, de parte de tu mamá y tu tía preferida Natsumi, ve a la sala. Arriba del sillón hay una caja enorme verde. Ese es tu regalo.__¡Que lo disfrutes_! _¡Felicidades!"_

Salí de mi habitación sigilosamente, pase por el cuarto da mi madre y le eche una ojeada, vació, seguí caminando hasta el cuarto de Natsumi, que vivía con nosotros desde la muerte mi padre, este también estaba vació, seguí hasta que llegue a la pequeña y acogedora sala, la cual también estaba vacía.

Di unos pasos hasta que Zayoi y Natsumi saltaron desde atrás del sillón gritando "¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y cruze los brazos enfadada, ellas sabían que yo odiaba las sorpresas.

Feliz cumpleaños Saku-me dijo Natsumi abrazándome hasta casi asfixiarme.

Ven a abrir tu regalo-dijo mi madre cinchándome del brazo, me sentó en el viejo sillón blanco y me puso un caja que estaba envuelta el papel verde con rayas blancas, las mire confundida mientras que Zayoi me alentaba a abrirla.

¿¡Estas loca!?-le grite a mi madre dejando la caja abierta en el sillón, dentro había una moderna laptop.

¿No te gusto?

No es eso mamá, solo que me parece exagerado. ¿Como lo pagaras?

Te dije que no te preocuparas por eso Sakura, nunca mas-me dijo Zayoi poniéndome su mano en mi hombro.

Y esto es de mi parte-me dijo Natsumi entregándome otra cajita color caoba y con un gran lazo rosa.

Enserio exageran-les dije rodando los ojos mientras apoyaba mi espalda contra el sillón.

Sakurita no todos los años se cumplen dieciséis años –me dijo burlonamente Natsumi tocándome la cabeza.

Sabes que odio eso, no soy un perro-murmure ofendida mientras comenzaba a abrir el regalo.- ¿Internet inalámbrico?

Si, para que quieres una computadora si no tiene Internet-explico encogiéndose de hombros.

Gracias, no me lo esperaba-dije sinceramente, yo me hubiera conformado con uno de los pasteles de Zayoi.

Ve a probarla Sakura

Esta bien mama, gracias, a ti también tía- les di un beso a ambas y me fui a mi habitación como pude.

Deje la caja sobre la cama y me dispuse a sacar los libros y cuadernos que estaban en mi escrito, saque la latop cuidadosamente y la coloque sobre el escritorio, la prendí y la puse a cargar, aunque ya tenia un poco de batería no quería arriesgarme a que se me apagara, conecte el Internet que por suerte se me hizo muy fácil, acerque una silla que estaba junto a mi cama con un montón de ropa sobre ella y me senté lista para buscar información sobre la Konoha school


	2. 2 firemaster

¡Hola!

Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capi

Gracias a los que me mandaron un review o alertas y favoritos.

2- Fiermaster:

Konoha School tenia 5.300.000 millones de resultados, entre ellos un chat para que los alumnos y los profesores se comunicaran fácilmente o para que chicos de otras prestigiosas instituciones hablaran, seguramente que cuantos millones habían gastado ese día, en fin, después de buscar información sobre los programas de estudio, algunas trivialidades sobre gente que había estudiado allí y ahora eran importante empresarios, actrices y/o cantantes, entre al chat con el nombre de Springmist.

Solo tres personas estaban conectados, un tal Shakespeare-love, Fiermaster y Shopping-adicction. Vacile un momento antes de comenzar una conversión con Fiermaster, el cual parecía el más normalito.

**Springmist: **Hola

**Fiermaster:** Hola…

**Springmist: **¿Vas a Konoha School?

**Fiermaster: **No te eh visto antes por aquí. ¿De donde eres?

Springmist: Yo pregunte primero Fiermaster: ¿Me ves cara de que me importa quien pregunto primero? Te pregunte algo, si quieres contesta y si no déjame en paz.

**Springmist: **Soy nueva en el colegio. ¿A que grado vas?

**Fiermaster:** decimo... ¿tu?

**Springmist: **también, bueno en realidad comienzo mañana... creo ¿cómo son los chicos? Por cierto, ¿eres una chica o un chico?

**Fiermaster:** ¿Fiermaster te da ah nombre de chica? Porque si es así estas muy equivocada, Florecita. Los chicos y chicas don bastante buenos, si sabes como manejarlos, nada de llegar mañana todo amor y paz, te pasan por arriba, aunque técnicamente a mi no me importa que te pase.

**Springmist: **¿florecita? ¿Por quien me tratas? Por cierto, puede que seas una chica con conflictos de personalidad, no me confío de la gente de los chat sobre todo si se hacen llamar Shakespeare-love, por dios. Sobre el amor y paz repito ¿por quien me tratas? No voy por ahí entregándole besos o flores a la gente aunque si son tan ariscos como tu dudo que les agrade, la gente normal, o a lo menos los que no son malcriados, tratan bien a la gente. Algo que tu no has hecho, Fosforito.

**Fiermaster: **tienes razón en algo, ahí muchas chicas con conflictos en esta escuela, así que, tu te sentirás como en casa y ¿si no confías en la gente del chat para que estas aquí, solcito? Y otra cosa, si te cae mal el tal Shakespeare-love mas vale que vallas pensando dos veces en venir o no, porque ese en un profesor y le encantara saber que lo estas insultando. Yo no dije que ibas por ahí entregando besos y flores (espero que no porque si es así no me aguantare la risa) a si que no inventes cosas, chispita y si quieres ver que tan malcriado soy sígueme hablando así, chica nueva.

**Springmist sé ah desconectado.**

Genial, no era porque quisiera desconectarme pero me llamaban a comer y eso estaba primero que nada, la comida es sagrada además ¿¡que se cree ese tipo, Florcita, Solcito, Chispita!? Dios, silo tuviera en frente le hubiera dicho todos los insultos en todos los idiomas que conozco aunque si seguía ahí cuando volviera seguiría la charla, no porque soy masoquista pero no iba a dejar que el chico tuviera la ultima palabra.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con un manjar, shushi, hamburguesas, papas fritas y ramen. Por kami-sama, ¡cómo amaba mi cumpleaños!

-Hola- me saludo Anko saliendo de la cocina con una sonrisa, ella era una de las mejores amigas de Zayoi y Natsumi, también era una profesora de Konoha school. La salude sonriéndole mientras me sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa.

-Toma esto es para ti- me dijo entregándome una bolsa enorme.

-Enserio, ustedes están tomando mi cumpleaños muy enserio.

-no seas tonta Sakura, ahora ábrela- yo asentí obediente. Dentro de la bolsa había una mochila de color violeta y rosada, la mochila tenia adentro un libro de Shakespeare, la mire sorprendida agradeciéndole por el regalo.

Esto me hizo dudar, ¿ella será Shakespeare-love?, espero que no.

-es para que empieces las clases, espero que te guste.

-Claro anko, muchísimas gracias.

-no hay de que

-bueno, ahora a comer- dijo mi madre entrando con un plato repleto de comida, ¡como amo mi cumpleaños!

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Sasuke-pov

Me quede mirando la pantalla de mi computador por menos de un segundo antes de apagarla

**Springmist sé ah desconectado.**

¿Quién diablos se cree esa chica?

Bueno, de todos modos no importa, mañana la conoceré y las cosas se iban a poner a mi favor.

Me pare y me fui a acostar en mi cama mirando el techo, pensando que era bueno vivir en la escuela para no tener que ir a mi casa a soportar a mis padres que siempre me andan fastidiando.

Mañana será el primer día de Springmist en esta escuela y yo sabré inmediatamente quien es la chica nueva de la que todos hablan.

Pero ella no sabrá quien soy yo...

Inmediatamente me puse a elaborar planes para hacerle la vida imposible a la Florecita, me reí por lo bajo de mis propias ideas.

Luego me puse a imaginar como seria el Solcito, vestido corto o por encima de la rodilla, recién lavado y planchado para dar una buena impresión o mejor aun recién comprado, una mochila rosa repleta de libros nuevos usualmente con uno dos en la mana, abrazada de ellos como si fueran ositos de felpa, con sus ojos azule...no verdes mirándonos a todos curiosamente, su cabello peinado con fijador tanto que ningún mechón se saldría de lugar y blanca, de ésas que es muy fácil hacerlas ruborizarse.

Llegara y me vera, no sabrá que soy yo pero yo si sabré quien es ella, me reí nuevamente un poco mas fuerte.

-Sasuke- me llamo mi hermana entrando al cuarto que compartía con otros tres chicos-están sirviendo el almuerzo.

-Que bien, muero de hambre-comente parándome

-tu siempre estas muerto de hambre- me dijo mi hermana menor.

-escucha bien Hikari- le dije con voz misteriosa-tengo un trabajo importante para ti. Mañana va a llegar una chica nueva...

¡Si has llegado asta aquí os agradezco!

Dejen un review si no es mucha molestia

¡Gracias!

Agradezco la colaboración de RukiaU-61932.


	3. 3 mesas

¡¡¡Hola!!!!!

Gracias por sus review!!

Rukia y yo les agradecemos

Naruto no me pertenece (desgraciadamente), es del todo poderoso Masashi Kishimoto.

-dejen un review- diálogos

"_pensamientos"_

¡¡¡Ahora a leer!!!!

Capitulo 3-Mesas

Eran las diez y media cuando llegamos al Internado Konoha School, este era el edificio más lujoso y grande que jamás había visto, ¡y solo era una escuela!

Tenía un enorme patio con bancos, fuentes y maravillosos jardines con flores de todos los colores.

La escuela contaba con tres edificios principales a los que Anko nos dijo que eran los dormitorios de chicas y chicos y las oficinas de dirección, tras estos habían unos, como mínimo, veinte edificios mas que eran donde los chicos concurrían a clases diariamente, la cafetería, donde se encontraban la mayoría de lo chicos, y junto a eso el edificio donde mi madre viviría.

-Bueno, primero iremos a hablar can Tsunade-sama- nos informo Anko entrando a uno a uno de los tres edificios principales.

El piso era de un fino mármol de color gris, las paredes pintadas de blanco tenían un montón de puertas y ventanas.

Subimos hasta el tercer piso, y el último, donde había una única puerta de color chocolate tenia inscripto "dirección" en la parte superior.

Anko toco dos veces a la puerta y se escucho un "adelante."Ella paso y saludo elegantemente a la directora.

-Buenas tardes Anko-san- saludo esta. Tenia una voz severa, la observe detenidamente desde el marco de la puerta, llevaba su cabello rubio en dos colitas bajas, sus ojos eran de un brillante ámbar y la piel delicada de color blanca. Parecía una modelo más que una directora, sinceramente yo me esperaba un viejo cavo, de lentes y horrible ropa.

-¿Esa es tu hija Zayoi-san?- pregunto tsunade-sama mirando detenidamente yo me sonroje bajando la mirada avergonzada haciendo que tsunade se riera levemente –Anko llévala a su respectiva habitación yo llevare a Zayoi a la suya.

-Muy bien, vamos Sakura- Anko agarro mis papeles y salimos de la dirección, bueno ella salio, yo no había entrado después de todo.-veamos… habitación 343.

Salimos del edificio y entramos en otro mucho más extenso, contaba con 100 pisos, 26 cuartos por piso y 4 chicas por cuarto. Las paredes eran de color grises los pisos de mármol blanco y las puertas de color blanco, con sus respectivos números en dorado.

___________________________Sasuke pov ________________________________

Comía una manzana verde mientras todas las chicas de la cafetería me miraban.

Yo no les prestaba mucha atención pero era fastidioso, a veces.

Todos en esta mesa se tienen que acostumbrar a que los miren.

La mesa de los populares o la mesa V.I.P como algunos la llamaban, es una mesa reservada para mí y otros personas importantes. La verdad es que a mi no me podría importar meno donde me siento pero me gusta comer mas o menos en paz y a lo menos los que se sientan en esta mesa no me miran, todo el tiempo.

Hikari se sienta en esta mesa alado de Hinata y Matsuri prestándole poca atención a su comida mientras ideaba sus planes malignos.

Hinata comía lentamente, muy lentamente, es un de las que me miran a veces. Pero eso no es nada especial ella mira a todos los chicos de esa mesa. Es divertido cuando me mira porque si en ese preciso momento yo lo miro se pone roja como un tomate y a mi me encanta hacer que la gente se ponga incomoda. Ella tiene un desarrollo bastante pronunciado y hay rumores de que esta en ago medio raro, sustancias ilegales, es buena pero me preocupa.

Matsuri es una persona extraña para estar en esta mesa. Es muy buena, más que Hinata y eso es difícil de lograr, pero por alguna razón a Hikari le caía bien y ahora Matsuri no se le despegaba. No estará muy sorprendido si ella solo fuese parte de algún otro plan de Hikari pero a mí y a los demás nos caí bastante bien sin importar como llego a estar sentada aquí.

Temari también es amiga de Hikari pero ella si comparte sus ideas malvadas y ayuda con todos sus planes. También es hermana de Gaara Sabakuno, quien gusta de Hikari, quien siempre lo termina por involucrar en alguno de sus planes.

Gaara Sabakuno es un tipo medio raro. Ahí rumores de que anda por la noche matando animalitos, pero yo no lo creo. Igual me preocupa un poco porque tengo que compartir mi cuarto con el. Tiene el cabello rojizo y dicen que nació así. Siempre tiene ojeras lo cual como ya saben me preocupa. No habla mucho excepto con Hikari y solo cuando nadie más puede oír. Ella nuca me quiere decir que le dice pero me dice que no me debería preocupar por eso pero… me preocupa. No quiera que mi hermanita termine matando animalitos por la noche… o peor.

Naruto es el más normalito de todos los chicos pero igual es conflictivo. Siempre esta dando salto, corriendo, gritando y diciendo cosas estupida que nadie entiende. Esto me preocupa porque yo soy uno de los pocos que si lo entiende. Es rubio y es bajito a pasar de ser mayor que Gaara. Se molesta cuando le dices enano pero a mi me encanta decirle así. Hinata gusta de el y también lo entiende, lo que me hace pensar que probablemente tengan una objeción por la misma sustancia. Aunque técnicamente yo no puedo decir nada sobre eso porque yo también lo entiendo y como dije me preocupa.

Neji es otro de mis amigos, más o menos, siempre anda con aires de superioridad. Hinata es su prima pero el no tiene afición por las cosas ilegales, a lo menos eso dicen. Antes iba a otra escuela, que dicen que era publica, y también _dicen _que salio con todas las chicas de esa escuela, también con un chico y… un perro. ¡Lo que me preocupa no es solo que anduvo involucrado con un chico y ahora tengo que compartir mi cuarto con el, sino que dicen que el perro con el que salía fue encontrado muerto y dicen que fue Gaara! Eso me preocupa y mucho. ¡Muchísimo!

Por allá en otra mesa sin mucha importancia, la mesa de los normales no muy populares como la llaman algunos están Sai, Shino, Konohamaru y Moegi.

Sai es un chico de cabello negro, que no sabe si esta enojado, feliz, triste o que, nadie lo sabe. Tiene la mejor nota en arte y dibujo y siempre esta haciendo dibujitos en su cuaderno. Supuestamente dicen que antes de venir aquí trabajaba en una de esas cosas como playboy pero envés de fotografiar a las modelos las pintaba y que tiene escondidas, alguna parte secreta de la escuela, unas pinturas de cada una de la chica de la escuela. Lo cual me preocupa por Hikari.

Shino es al revés de Gaara, dicen que habla con los insectos y se rumora, aunque yo pienso que es una estupidez, que fue el quien le tomo testimonio a una pulga que vivía en el perro que mato Gaara, ya saben el que era novio de Neji.

Konohamaru y Moegi son novios y no le prestan mucha atención a nadie más. Siempre están hablando entusiasmadamente entre ellos y dejan a los demás en paz. Moegi siempre esta sonriente y es muy buena en gimnasia. Se dice que de Konohamaru trabajaba en un circo y que no tiene ni una moneda, por eso supuestamente los padres de Konohamaru le paguen la escuela a ella también.

La mesa de los casi V.I.P, son pocos Kiba, Shikamaru y Ino. Para estar en esa mesa tienes que una de tres cosas ser lindo, tener dinero o servir para algo en alguno de los planes de Hikari.

Ino, la chica de esa mesa es muy importante para el próximo plan de Hikari, que tiene que ver con la Florecita. Ya que ella esta en el único cuarto al cual puede entrar el Solcito. El cuarto 343. Ino tiene el cabello largo y rubio, le quedan unas pocas neuronas pero tiene dinero, es más o menos linda y haría lo que fuese para estar en la mesa V.I.P lo que quiere decir que es bastante obediente cuando Hikari le dice que haga algo. También se rumora que es modelo de Sai, pero no estoy seguro.

Shikamaru esta en la mesa de los casi V.I.P por que tiene mucho dinero y porque Temari gusta de el. Se dice que sus padres son unos mafiosos. El es muy inteligente pero prefiere dormir antes de ir a una clase de historia. No le gusta la gimnasia y dicen que no esta gordo porque como casi siempre esta durmiendo no come nada. Tiene una extraña afición por las nubes y algunas personas dicen que alucina porque se acuesta en el medio del patio a mirar las nubes y dicen que ve gente muerta allá arriba. Yo me pregunto si ve a la gente que sus padre, los mafiosos, mataron o si ve a los animalitos de Gaara.

Kiba es el ex novio de Hikari y yo me preocupo por el ya que como salio de la mesa V.I.P y fue a la mesa de los casi V.I.P lo que quiere decir que sigue siendo uno de nosotros, mas o menos, y que todavía tiene una oportunidad con mi hermana. Además el tarado tiene un perrito chiquito que lo persigue a todas partes y yo pienso que si Gaara se siente amenazado por su presencia va a hacer mas que solo matar al perro.

La mesa de los malos o _las_ malas, mejor dicho porque son todas mujeres, es una mesas de chicas que todos odiamos, bueno algunos… todos los que no están en la mesa V.I.P las respetan, mas o menos. Ellas son Karin, Tayuya y Kanna. Moegi esta en el mismo cuarto que ellas, pero como ya dije no les presta atención.

Karin es como la líder de las malas, y lo verdaderamente malo es que gusta de mí, Hikari la odia a muerte. Karin siempre intenta hacerle la vida imposible a mi hermana, intenta, pero por alguna razón desconocida, que dijo es por todos sus planes, Hikari siempre esta feliz y pensando en nuevas formas de hacerle la vida imposible a Karin. No me importa que le haga mientras Karin no se me acerque.

Tayuya, es una de las mejores alumnas de música en la escuela. No se mucho de ella solo que se cree gran cosa y que su antes de que su cabello fuera rojizo era rubio y antes de eso azul y antes verde. No se que gracia tiene cambiarse de color de cabello, pero bueno no me importa. Aunque algunos dicen que tiene problemas de personalidad. Todo lo que se de ella, y estoy cien por ciento seguro, es que hace todo lo Karin dice.

Kanna, es una chica muy callada. No es tímida para nada pero no le gusta hablar. A veces sigue a Karin y a veces no. A Hikari no le desagrada tanto, hasta dice que serian amigas si no fuese porque esta siempre con Karin. Le gusta mucho el blanco y su cabello es plateado, nació con el así. Mucha gente dice que le gusta verse al espejo, pero no lo se. Es muy inteligente especialmente con las matemáticas.

Luego esta la mesa de los no aceptados o los incomprendidos. En esta mesa esta Ten-Ten, Ayame, Kankuro, Chouji y Lee.

Chouji es un gordo al que, claro esta, le encanta comer. Come en su cuarto, en clases, en la cafetería, en el patio y dicen que sueña con comida. Dicen que su padre es dueño de unos restaurantes muy importantes pero nunca e hablado con el, y no quiero hacerlo así que no se.

Lee es… Lee. Um… no ahí mucho que decir, bueno si, pero ahí tantas cosas que no se porque defecto comenzar. Bueno primero empezaremos con lo de afuera siempre, SIEMPRE, esta vestido de verde. Una camiseta verde, con pantalones verdes, con medias naranjas. Luego siguen sus ojos redondos estilo bicho, sin ofender a Shino que tampoco le habla, a pesar de ser un bicho; sobre esos ojos grandes, que parecen de muñeco malvado, se encuentran dos enormes y pobladas cejas negras, que son una de las primeras cosas que ves sobre el, aunque lo estés mirando de legos. Su cabello es una cosa fuera de lo normal, es como si hubiese agarrado el plato que usa para los cereales, se lo hubiera puesto en la cabeza y se lo hubiese cortado el pelo alrededor. Luego parece que se puso grasa o aceite o algo porque brilla con un brillo no muy natural. Ahora en cuanto a las cosas de adentro no se muy bien, ya que nunca me han visto y nunca me verán hablando con el. Lo que puedo decir por lo que e escuchado es que es medio gay y le gusta uno de los profesores de gimnasia. Le dicen el fenómeno.

Ayame es la hermana menor de Kiba, y no debería estar ahí pero es amiga de Ten-Ten y se siente mal por siempre esta en la sombra de su hermano mayor, a si que decidió irse para la otra mesa. Es bastante inteligente, y bonita y como Kiba, tiene un perrito que la sigue a todos lados. Le gusta la gimnasia como a Moegi pero no trabajo para ningún circo… que yo sepa.

Kankuro es el hermano mayor de Gaara y mellizo de Temari. No tiene razón alguna para estar en esa mesa, a todos nos cae bien hasta a Hikari, pero el es novio de Ayame y se fue para allá con ella pero a veces come con nosotros. Ademas comparte el cuarto con Konohamaru, Lee y Chouji a si que ya esta acostumbrado a su rareza. Kankuro es muy bueno en la clase de teatro y manualidades.

Ten-Ten esta en todo su derecho de sentarse en la mesa de los no aceptados. Es una hija de Einstein, sin dinero, con mucho cerebro y "poca ropa de diseñador," como diría Hikari. Es muy buena en todas sus clases y por eso tiene una beca para venir aquí, sino fuera así estaría en una de esas escuelas públicas. Probablemente viviría con sus padres en un apartamentito chiquito con una gran gotera en el techo si no fuera porque sabe usar la cabeza y nuestra directora es bastante buena. Igual dicen que sus padres se matan trabajando para pagar solo la mitad y aun con todos esos problemas la chica se da el lujo de estar enamorada de un chico de la mesa V.I.P. ¡Si, a la tal Ten-Ten, hija de Einstein, le gusta Neji, el mismísimo viudo del perro!

Esas son todas las mesas importantes, con toda la gente importante y no tan importante o simplemente raritos. Después, claro en una escuela de este tamaño, ahí muchas otras mesas con mucha otra gente, pero son secundarios a si que no me molesto en conocerlos, ni siquiera mirarlos. ¡Desgraciadamente, _ellas_, si sienten la necesidad de mirarme a mi mientras yo sigo, intentando, comer esta maldita manzana verde, en paz!

________________________________________Sakura pov__________________________________________________

Anko me había dejado en el cuarto, hace ya bastante tiempo, este era grande, con una cucheta y dos camas individuales de una plaza. Me había dicho que no sabía cual era mi cama, por lo que tengo que esperar a que mis compañeras lleguen, me senté en uno de los dos escritorios, después de arreglar mis cosas en el único ropero libre, saque mi laptop y conecte el Internet.

Entre al Chat de konoha y allí estaba Firemaster, genial.

**Springmist:** Hola Fosforito, ¿Qué haces? Pensé que todos los alumnos estaban cenando.

**Firemaster: **Nosotros comenzamos la cena a las diez y media, si tu piensas que me voy a quedar comiendo por mas de treinta minutos, entonces debes ser media gordita, de esas a las que les encanta comer. Mala suerte, porque al lado de tus compañeras de habitación, que tienen un cuerpo bastante bueno, vas a quedar como una vaca.

**Springmist:** ¡¡Ash, eres insoportable Fueguito!! No soy una vaca, ni media gordita, aunque es lo que menos me importa, y si, me encanta comer. Sobre los horarios en los que comen yo no tenia ni idea y hasta ahora, que yo sepa, no soy adivina.

**Firemaster:** Lo siento, me olvide de que tu eras la chica nueva, ¡que insensible soy! ¿Aceptarías mis disculpas, Florecita?

**Springmist:** Mmm… eres muy bipolar, Chispita.

**Firemaster: **¿Eso quiere decir que no aceptas mis disculpas? Ahora me sentiré mal por el resto de mi vida; sabiendo que no tengo las disculpas de una chica nueva y gorda. ¡Que mal!

**Springmist: **Espero que te "sientas mal" por el resto de tu vida, gordito. Por cierto Chispita, ¡gorda será tu abuela!

**Firemaster: **Capas que si capas que no ambas murieron antes de que yo naciera.

**Springmist: **No me hagas sentir culpable…

**Firemaster:** No estoy intentando hacerte sentir culpable pero es verdad, una murió un mes antes que yo naciera y la otra murió unas horas antes. En mi cumpleaños, además de la fiesta y el pastel, vamos al cementerio. Por eso no se si eran gordas o no, mi madre no me deja ver fotos de ellas porque murieron tan cerca de mi nacimiento, piensa que estoy un poco traumado.

Mire la pantalla de el computador por uno segundos sintiéndome muy culpable, ¡rayos, si ese cuentito era mentira lo mataría!

**Springmist: **Lo siento…

**Firemaster: **JaJaJa "Lo siento…" que sensible Florecita, nunca vas a sobrevivir aquí. Para tu información, mi abuela materna vive un una mansión en Londres y es escritora de libros de misterio y mi abuela paterna tiene campos en Tennesse, cría caballos de carrera. Ninguna es gorda pero las dos saben cocinar muy bien.

**Springmist: **Te odio Lighter, te puedes ir a la… casa de tu abuela. Por cierto vamos a ver si no sobrevivo en este lugarcito, además solo me disculpe por que mi madre me enseño a ser respetuosa, algo que tu "papis" se olvidaron de hacer con tigo, gordinflón.

**Firemaster:** Gordinflón no soy yo y ya te di una pista por que no te diré quien soy, Solcito. Tienes que averiguar quien es gordinflón y sabrás que no soy yo. Mientras tanto yo si sabré quien eres tú. Se quienes son tu compañeras, tu madre y tu. Con respecto a irme a la casa de mis abuelas, no te preocupes en las vacaciones de navidad me iré para allá; tienes razón, ¿para que molestarme en ir a la casa de unas personas que ni siquiera le enseñaron a su hijo a ser respetuoso? Por ultimo, no, no sobrevivirás… a lo menos no sin mi ayuda.

**Springmist:** ¿Tu ayuda? ¡Por favor gordinflón no me importa si sobrevivo a no! Simplemente estoy aquí por mi madre, no pensaba hacer amistades. Por cierto, ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobe mi? ¿Acaso te importo? JaJaJa ¿Qué le paso al chico "me importa un comino tu existencia," y si sabes quien soy porque me llamas gorda, Maestro?

**Firemaster: **¿Maestro? Capas que si capas que no. ¿Por qué me importas? Eso es fácil, no me importas pero estoy aburrido y hasta las doce no tengo nada mejor que hacer que molestarte, cuando lleguen las doce tu volverás a ser una mosquita insignificante para mi.

**Springmist:** ¡Wow, que emoción! ¡Seré alguien importante para ti, al menos hasta las doce, genial! Por cierto, ¿Por qué capas serias mi maestro? ¿No que eres un alumno?

**Firemaster: **Muchas piensas como tu, es genial que piense en ti, aunque sea por tan solo unos minutos, ¿no? ¿Quién te digo que yo era un alumno?

**Springmist: **Bueno, me dijiste que ibas a décimo, ¿no? Por cierto yo me hago a un lado, no soy una de esas locas Fangirls que gustan de cualquier bicho (por ejemplo: tu)

**Firemaster: **Si voy a una clase de décimo, esta en ti averiguar si voy como maestro o alumno. Ya veremos si no eres una "Fangirl" cuando nos conozcamos, _si_ nos conocemos… todo depende de ti, claro.

**Springmist:** Tsk, no me voy a gastar en averiguar sobre ti, no me importas tanto, por cierto ya veremos si tu no eres mi fangirl.

**Firemaster:** "Fanboy,"¿ acaso no fuiste a esa clase de ingles, Saku?

**Springmist: **Estoy en duda con tu sexualidad, por cierto, no me llames "Saku," Fosforito no me agrada.

**Firemaster:** Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado en la otra conversación que yo era un hombre pero bueno si estas en duda, mejor nunca sabrás quien soy. Yo sigo pensando que en tu escuelita publica, de Okinawa, ni siquiera había clases de ingles, sin ofender Sakura… dijo, perdón, Florecita me olvido que no te gusta ni tú nombre.

**Springmist:** Se que eres hombre pero nunca se sabe de que bando estas, después de todos puedes ser gay. Sobre mi antigua escuela, eh leído lo planes de estudio y son los mismos a diferencia de los múltiples idiomas. Llámame Sakura no Saku, ni Florecita, ni mucho menos Solcito. ¿Cómo quieres que te llame yo a ti? ¿Master?

**Firemaster: **Si, master estará bien mientras te vas aprendiendo mi nombre y ya me han dicho como era tu escuela y es raro que te atrevas a decir que es parecida a esta, no tenían piscina para las clases de natación y no vivían allí, libre de sus padres. No tenían ni canchas de tenis ni football. Te faltaban cantidad de cosas, Saku.

**Springmist: **Pues yo me refería a lo que aprendes en clases, tonto, no somos malcriados como ustedes, no necesitamos canchas, ni piscinas y nos agrada la compañía de nuestros padres, Fosforito.

**Firemaster: **JaJaJa es gente como tu que termina limpiando los baños de mi casa para pagarle el hospital a sus padres enfermos. Déjame adivinar, ¿tu madre tiene cáncer y tu padre es un borracho? O algo más dramático, ¿ambos están enfermos?

**Springmist:** No, mi papá murió hace dos años, por u accidente de trancito y mi madre tiene uno excelente salud, con respecto a lo de limpiar los baños de tu casa o de cualquier otra, prefiero estar muerta antes que limpiar tu… bueno no lo digo por que queda feo.

**Firemaster: **Si, mucha gente se muere por accidentes de transito. El _ex _chofer de mi padre (el año pasado) casi no se salva, de lo que no se salvo fue del despido. Me alegra que Zayoi cuente con buena salud aunque, ya lo sabía. Creo que lo de "antes muerta que limpiar tú…" fue un poco exagerado e insensible, mucha gente muere en la calle, hambrientos deseando tener trabajo, cualquier trabajo y tú desperdicias mi oferta. Que mal, Saku. ¿Tu madre nunca te enseño a pensar en los demás? Ahí gente que la tiene peor que tu, ¿sabes?

**Springmist: **Se mucho mas de eso que tu, Fueguito. Por cierto me encantaría trabajar con tigo, Fosforito, pero no de limpia baños, mi amor, no sirvo para eso.

**Firemaster: ¿**Mi amor? No me molesta pero a ti capas que te molesta si después te enteras que soy tu profesor. ¿Acaso no me ibas a decir Maestro en vez de Fosforito? Bueno, si no quieres limpiar mi baño, entonces te pongo a limpiar mi cuarto, no mucha gente tienen permitido entrar a mi cuarto a si que deberías sentirte honrada y Florecita de mi corazón.

**Springmist: **El día que me dejes de llamar Saku yo te diré maestro. Por cierto, si fueras uno no me molestarías tanto con tus comentarios, mi amor, ¿Por qué tengo que limpiar? no estudio para eso.

**Firemaster:** ¿Piensas que los maestros no fastidian? ¡Son de lo más aburridos! Bueno, eso no importa. ¿Para que estas estudiando Sakura?

**Springmist: **¿Entonces eres un alumno? No me gustaría conversar con un maestro. Estudio para ser doctora, master.

**Firemaster: **si lo soy ¡Que bien, me gustaría ir a ese hospital… o mejor comprar ese hospital!

**Springmist: **Muy bien, entonces ¿puedo decirte "mi amor" o te molesta? Por cierto, no todo en la vida es comprar. ¿ Tu que quieres estudiar? ¿O acaso piensas ser un niño mantenido por el resto de tu vida?

**Firemaster:** Voy a heredar la empresa de mi padre y estudiare para ser cirujano. Claro que puedes decirme "mi amor" pero solo en el Chat, no querrás tener tantas enemigas, ¿verdad sakura?

**Springmist:** Por lo que me as dicho no creo que solo me odien por decirte así. Tsk así que cirujano, ¿eh? ¿Por qué?

**Firemaster:** Tienes razón te odiaran por eso y mucho mas. Oye dejamos lo de cirujano para después, se hace tarde y como te dije me tengo que preparar, porque en media hora serán las doce.

**Springmist: **Ok, master, nos hablamos otro día, cuídate.

**Firemaster: **Me gusta que te preocupes por mi, dile a Zayoi que se cuide también, me gusto lo del trabajo en el hospital. Bye, Sakura "mi flor."

**Firemaster se ah desconectado.**

Genial, ahora el chico engreído piensa que me preocupo por el, simplemente genial. Apague el computador y me senté en el borde de la cama esperando a mis queridas compañeras, prendí la tele para matar el tiempo y me tire en la cama cuidando de que no se destendiera.

Desperté tiempo después cuando sentí que una chica me zarandeaba.

-Oye, despierta- abrí los ojos lentamente, frente a mi había una chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos graciosos moñitos y ojos cafés –Hey, ¿tu eres la nueva?

-Si- dije con voz ronca a causa del sueño

-Esa es la cama de Ino, no creo que le agrade saber que estabas acostada en ella.- yo me levante rápidamente, no quería escándalos con mis compañeras, menos el primer día.

-Ehm lo siento, estaba cansada por el viaje y no me dijeron cual era mi cama

-Oh no importa, yo no le diré a Ino.- "_Ni siquiera le hablare o mas bien, ella no me hablara a mí."_

-Gracias, ¿Qué hora es?

-Em las doce y diez, ¿Cuánto tiempo has dormido?- me pregunto con una sonrisa, la chica parecía amable, tendría que preguntarle el nombre, de ella y mis compañeras, bueno, de la otra porque ya sabia que una se llamaba Ino.

-Cuarenta minutos o algo así, ¿como te llamas?- le dije, en estos momentos "mi amor" no debe estar pensando en mi después de todo son mas de las doce, pero eso no me importaba… ¿verdad?

-Ten-Ten, tu debes ser Sakura Haruno, es un gustote esperábamos desde ayer- _"o a lo menos yo."_

-Gracias, ¿Dónde están las demás? ¿o quienes son las demás?

-Están en una fiesta. Ino la que duerme allí, tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos entre azules y verdes, es mas o menos popular y tiene un humor de perros, en cambio Ayame es bastante buena, mi única amiga aquí, ella tiene el cabello y los ojos castaños.

-¿Y donde dormiré?

-Em, las camas individuales son de Ayame e Ino, yo duermo en la cucheta, tu eliges la que quieras, no importa.

-La de arriba, si no te molesta- le dije acercándome a la cucheta, en la parte superior había un montón de libros y lápices.

-No importa, solo espera un segundo.- Ten-Ten saco los libros y los puso en el escritorio, con una sonrisa se acostó en su nueva cama.

-¿vendrán mas tarde?

-A las tres como mínimo, esas fiestas son eternas.

-¿Por qué tu no estas con ellas?

-Digamos que… tengo sueño- dijo y me miro con lastima –y por lo que veo tu también tendrás sueño

-Mmm… bien, entonces te dejo dormir, buenas noches Ten-Ten.

-Buenas noches Sakura… umm, si te puedo decir Sakura, ¿verdad?

-Claro Ten-Ten- dije mientras apagaba la luz y subía a mi nueva cama.

Me tomo un largo rato dormirme después de eso, estaba cansada pero nerviosa, mañana seria mi primer día de clase y a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Firemaster no estaba segura de poder sobrevivir aquí.

Os agradezemos por leer y lamentamos la demora

Dejen review!!!

Gracias!!


	4. 4 Primer dia

¡Hola!

¡Gracias por sus review los adoramos!

-Dejen un review.- diálogos

-"Dejen un review"- pensamientos

Sentimos mucho lo que paso con el tercer capitulo, subimos el equivocado, pero por suerte ya lo arreglamos.

¡Bueno ahora a leer!

4- Mi Primer Día en una Escuela Privada:

Me desperté de mañana y me quede parada en con mi pijama mirando todo la ropa que había traído. Ósea unas camisetas, un equipo deportivo, unos busitos, unos jeans, unos shorts, y un vestido. No era nada comparado con lo que había visto cuando Ino había abierto la puerta de su armario.

¡Nunca había visto tanta ropa y tantos zapatos en mi vida!

Bueno, no importa hoy es mi primer día y tengo que vestirme lo mejor posible.

Le pregunte a Ten-Ten ayer, que pensaba que debería usar pero ella solo me miro, como con lastima, y me dijo que no importaba.

Así que al final termine con ese único vestido corto, mi mochila rosa y violeta, llena de libros y mi cabello suelto.

Agarre el único libro que no me entraba en la mochila, "Literatura de décimo grado" y el papel que me había dado Anko con todas mis clases.

-¿Cuál es tu primera clase?- me pregunto Ten-Ten.

-Literatura.

-Te gustara esa clase- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno nosotras nos vamos.- dijo Ayame –Adiós Ten-Ten.

-Que tengan buen día.- les deseo ella.

Ino se fue sin decir una palabra.

-Como que no le caigo muy bien a Ino, ¿verdad?- le dije casi en chiste a Ten-Ten.

-No lo se, todo depende.

-¿Depende? ¿De que?

-Eso no importa en este momento, ¡no podemos llegar tarde!- me dijo la chica casi empujándome para sacarme de la habitación.

Me quede afuera en el pasillo esperando que llegara el profesor. Todos me miraban de reojo y yo también los miraba, tratando de encontrar al maestro.

¿Pero como sabría yo si estaba aquí o no? Es una escuela enorme podría estar en cualquier lado.

Finalmente el profesor llego y nos dejo entrar.

Habían unos 28 alumnos en esta clase y yo solo reconocía a Ino quien estaba sentada a cuatro espacios más a mi derecha

Había una chica de cabello castaño y corto sentada a mi izquierda y a mi derecha otro chico con el cabello castaño y largo atado en una colita, que parecía estar medio dormido.

Bueno la verdad era que habían muchos chicos casi dormidos, debe de haber sido por la fiesta de anoche, o a lo menos es creo.

-Ser o no ser esa es la cuestiona, ¿Qué piensan que quiere decir esa frase chicos?- casi empiezo a reír cuando el profesor empezó la clase sobre Shakespeare.

Me preguntaba si este tipo era Shakespeare-love.

Deje mi libro sobre el borde de mi banco y comencé a escribir notas sobre la clase en mi cuaderno.

____________________ Sasuke-pov________________________________________

Me aguante las ganas de bostezar mientras el profesor hablaba sobre un tipo que ya había muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Ser Sasuke Uchiha es muy complicado, a pesar de que todos piensen que soy solo un chico rico y malcriado pero yo me tuve que quedar despierto hasta como las cuatro de la mañana y luego volverme a despertar a las 6 para venir a esta clase tan aburrida.

Pero hablando de ser o no ser malcriado podía ver a la chica nueva, quien me había llamado malcriado, y también veía el libro que tenia en su banco.

Agarre una de mis lapiceras doradas y un papel blanco y comencé a escribir, luego lo cerré y le puse una gran S.

Luego se lo di a un chico que estaba a mi lado y le dije a quien se lo tenia que dar.

Cuando lo hizo me di vuelta e intente con todas mis fuerzas prestar atención y no dormirme.

_____________________Sakura-pov________________________________________

Escribí mi nombre en la tapa de mi cuaderno "Sakura Haruno," al mirar nuevamente para arriba note que la chica que se sentaba a mi lado recibía una carta de otro chico.

Ella miro la S grande que tenía escrita y le dijo algo a chico que se la dio, algo que sonó como:

-"¿Para mi?"

El chico asintió y se encogió de hombros.

Mire el cuaderno de la chica y pude ver su nombre escrito en el "Matsuri."

Matsuri abrió la carta con una expresión de sorpresa, yo no tenia ni idea de quien era S pero parecía que recibir algo de el era muy importante, luego su expresión se torno confundida.

Yo intente prestarle mas atención al profesor y dejar que mis compañeros hicieran lo que quisieran, después de todo yo era la que tenia que tener buenas notas pues yo tenia la beca y era muy probable que si no hacia las cosas bien nos echarían a mi y a mi madre.

Luego de esas clases y de otras mas por fin fue la hora de ir a comer.

Sabia que no era solo la comida lo que me hacia querer ir tan desesperadamente sino que sabia que a esa hora y en ese lugar se reunían todos los alumnos de la escuela y "el" tendría que estar ahí.

Pero cuando entre al comedor todo mi entusiasmo se esfumo. ¡Era el lugar más grande que había visto en mi vida! ¿De donde diablos salían todos estos chicos?

Fui a la fila y me compre una hamburguesa y unas papitas fritas. Luego busque donde sentarme.

¿Cómo saber donde sentarme en este lugar tan grande? ¿Con tantas mesas? ¿Con tantos chicos ricos que no conozco?

Bueno yo solo quedarme parada allí mirando a todos y deseando desaparecer. Pero por suerte mi ángel personal en esta escuela también conocida como Ten-Ten llego justo en ese momento.

-¡Hola sakura!- me dijo tímidamente -¿Te fue bien esta mañana?

-Si.-le conteste, no quería preguntarle si me podía sentar con ella ya que temía que digiera que no, después de todo sus amigas eran Ino y Ayame y a ellas yo no les caía muy bien.

-¿Quieres sentarte con migo?- me pregunto casi como si sentarse con ella fuera un delito o algo.

Yo por el otro lado casi saltaba de la felicidad.

-¡Si claro!- le conteste rápidamente y nos dirigimos hacia una mesa donde ya se encontraban Ayame y otros 3 chicos.

Dos de los tres chicos me parecieron medios raros pero cuando vi al tercero el "Hola" que había estado apunto de decir se me olvido por completo. No era el chico mas lindo que jamás había visto y no tengo idea de porque reaccione así pero luego de unos segundos pude funcionar normalmente.

-¡Hola!- dije lo mas amablemente posible.

-¡Hola!-me dijo un chico que estaba vestido de verde.

El otro estaba comiendo y por su tamaño y la forma en que comían sabia que ese era "gordinflón." Lo que quería decir que no era Firemaster, aunque yo estaba segura de que ninguno de los chicos de esta mesa lo eran.

El tercer chico estaba ocupado jugando con un mechón del cabello de Ayame y no me presto ni un poco de atención.

Ayame leía de un cuaderno como si estuviese estudiando para algún examen.

-Yo soy Lee, ¿tu como te llamas?- me pregunto el chico de verde.

-Sakura, Sakura Haruno.

-El es Chouji y el es Kankuro- continuo el chico.

Chouji me saludo con una mano mientras seguía comiendo y Kankuro me siguió ignorando mientras ayudaba a Ayame a estudiar.

Una chica se acerco a la mesa con un papel en la mano.

Ninguno parecía conocerla y mucho menos yo, se paro alado de Kankuro y le entrego el papel.

Kankuro lo miro asintió y la chica se fue. Nuevamente yo pude ver una S escrita en el papel.

Kankuro abrió el papel y lo leyó en vos baja mientras Ayame dejaba de estudiar para ver que decía.

El y Ayame se miraron y luego ella le dijo algo al oído y el asintió levemente.

Yo quería saber que diablos pasaba con esas cartitas del tal S, parecía una persona importante en esta escuela.

Luego de unos minutos Kankuro me miro con un poco de interés por primera vez.

-Oye Sakura tu madre trabaja aquí, ¿no?

-Si.- conteste tímidamente.

-¿Zayoi? ¿La profesora de anatomía?- pregunto Ayame.

-Si.

Kankuro y Ayame se miraron nuevamente y no dijeron nada.

Esto me hizo enojar un poco, ¿para qué diablos eran todas esas preguntas sobre mi madre?

-Oye- le dije a Ten-Ten- ¿conoces a un chico llamado Firemaster?

Ten-Ten me quedo mirando un segundo y luego puso cara pensativa

-No, pero no estoy mucho tiempo en el Chat así que no se. ¿Ayame tú lo conoces?

-Lo eh visto una o dos veces pero nadie sabe quien es.

-¿De verdad?- pregunte sorprendida- ¡Pero si va a esta escuela!

-¿Tu como lo conoces tan bien?- me pregunto una voz proveniente de atrás mío.

-¿Hikari?- kankuro parecía poco sorprendido.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo Hikari con una gran sonrisa tras ella estaba un chico pelirrojo.

-Kankuro, Ayame- saludo el chico formalmente.

-Buenos días Gaara- dijo Ayame.

-¿Tu eres Sakura verdad?- me pregunto Hikari haciendo un ademán para que Ten-Ten se corriera y sentándose a mi lado.

Gaara hizo lo mismo con Choiji sentándose a mi otro lado y de repente me sentí atrapada.

-Si, soy yo- le conteste tratando de hacerme la valiente pero la verdad era que estos chicos, aunque claramente uno o dos años mas chicos que yo, me intimidaban.

-Entonces dinos Sakura, ¿como conoces tan bien a Firemaster?

-Um…- yo no sabía muy bien que responder a eso.

Pero Hikari me interrumpió.

-¿Qué piensas de el? ¿Ya sabes quien es?

-No, por eso estaba preguntando, solo se que va a esta escuela.

Gaara rodó los ojos.

-Todo el mundo sabe eso.- me informo con voz impaciente.

Hikari sonrió y me toco la mejilla.

-¿Pero el si sabe quien eres tu, verdad?- me dijo- Debe estar muy cerca de ti. Pero bueno, eso no importa ahora.- termino de repente parándose, Gaara también se paro.

-Te veremos por ahí Sakura… y el también claro.- se despidió Hikari.- Esta muy pendiente tuyo, Florecita.- se rió al decir esto ultimo.

-Adiós, Saku-me dijo Gaara con una sonrisa.

-¿Oye Solcito, me das el reto de tus papas fritas?- me pregunto Kankuro.

Yo lo quede mirando incrédula. luego agarre mis papitas y se las di.

-Yo también quiero las papas de la Chispita – dijo Ayame.

Muchas horas después me encontraba sola en el cuarto, todas mis compañeras estaban en una clase extra que ellas mismas habían elegido. Yo no había elegido nada todavía y no sabia si quería hacerlo, era bueno pasar un rato tranquila antes de ir a cenar.

Me bañe, ya que había pasado una hora y media en la piscina de la escuela, donde aprendí o mas bien me dijeron que no podía nadar.

Decidí que haría unos deberes antes de cenar. Agarre mi libro de literatura y empecé a buscar la pagina que nos había dicho el profesor era de deberes. Pero algo en la primera página me llamo la atención.

Había una nota pegada en esa página, con lapicera negra:

"_**Tenias razón todos deberíamos estar prestando tanta atención como tu,**_

_**pero desgraciadamente tengo mucho sueño por la fiesta…**_

_**Como sea Sakura tu si debes prestar mucha atención,**_

_**recuerda lo del hospital. Un día de estos el que se va a enfermar voy a ser yo**_

_**y no confiare en cualquier medico de cualquier hospital**_

_**solo tu."**_

_**FM**_

¡Lo peor de todo esto no era que yo no me hubiese dado cuenta cuando me había pegado la nota, lo peor era que lo había tenido tan cerca y no me había dado cuenta! Además yo conocía esa letra y no era su letra, era la misma letra con la que había escrito su nombre la chica que estaba sentado a mi lado en literatura.

¡Ya me tienen cansada! pensé dando vueltas por la habitación. ¡Primero Hikari, Gaara, Ayame y Kankuro me llaman por todos los apodos que Firemaster usa y ahora Matsuri me escribe una carta que supuestamente es de el!

Me di vuelta y me subí a mi cama agarrando mi laptop de debajo de mi almohada.

Mas vale que este, pensé, tengo que hablar con el.

**Springmist: **¡¿Que diablos te crees pedazo de $!& ?! ¿Por qué andas diciéndole a la gente mis estupidos sobrenombres, y quien es esa tal Matsuri que me escribió la carta? ¡Ash, como te odio! ¡También a Hikari y ese tal Gaara! ¡Dios! Eres… INSOPORTABLE.

**Firemaster:** Buenas noches Sakura, a sido un placer por fin concerté (en persona). Para tu información no me creo nadie ni nada mas que yo, y no le dije a esas personas tus sobrenombres simplemente les dije que te llamaran así y lo hicieron, hasta puede ser que yo lo allá echo puedo ser alguna de esas personas. Por el otro lado Matsuri es una chica muy buena que se sienta alado tuyo en la clase de literatura. Te agradezco por lo de insoportable pero no te metas con Hikari y Gaara, son buenos. A lo menos Hikari lo es.

**Springmist: **Fosforito, te tomas muy enserio mi llegada, deberías de esconder lo importante que soy para ti, ya sabes, por tus "fangirls." Por cierto, no me meteré ni con Hikari, ni Gaara, ni Matsuri simplemente me molesta el echo de que me molesten. ¿Entiendes master? Mmm… veo que estas en mi clase de literatura, ¿no es así?

**Firemaster: **Conozco a Matsuri bastante bien se que ella esta en tu clase y le dije que hiciera eso, no quiere decir que yo este en tu clase. ¿Por qué escondería este juego tan divertido que tengo con tigo? ¿Por qué no dejarlos ver que tú buscas al desconocido? ¿Acaso no seria gracioso que la chica nueva supiera lo que nadie sabe pero todo el mundo quiere saber...? ¿Quién es Firemaster? Solo algunos saben, mis peones más fieles. No te preocupes por Ayame, Kankuro y Matsuri ellos no volverán a molestarte, por ahora…

**Springmist: **Eres muy egocéntrico, ¿sabias eso Firemaster? Pero me parece bien, seguiré tu jueguito, descubriré quien eres pero… ¿Cuál es el premio?

**Firemaster: **¿Premio? No lo se… ¿Cuál quisieras que fuera tu premio? ¿Existe algo que de verdad quieras? ¿Algo verdaderamente importante para ti?

**Springmist: **Pues si pero ni con todo el dinero del mundo podrías concebirlo dime, ¿Qué ofreces master? Debe haber algo en tu cabecita que me quieras dar a cambio de mi tiempo.

**Firemaster:** No acostumbro dar regalos por el tiempo de una chica, suelen dármelo gratis. Pero ahora me as puesto curioso… ¿Qué es eso que tu quieres y _yo _no puedo darte?

**Springmist: **Primero, yo no gastare mi tiempo en lo que usualmente las chicas y tu hacen Mister egocéntrico y segundo, no importa lo que no puedas comprarme, no puedes y eso es todo.

**Firemaster: **¿No puedo…? No entiendo, ¿como es que no puedo comprarlo? Por favor no me digas que quieres a tu verdadero amor porque yo no creo en esas tonterías. Dímelo… por favor, aunque si sea eso del amor. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

**Springmist: **A mi padre, ¿esta bien? ¿Contento? Te lo dije, ahora cambiemos de tema.

**Firemaster: **Si estoy contento por primera vez alguien me ha dicho sobre algo que no quiero comprar, es un sentimiento extraño para mí. No puedo devolverte a tu padre pero con 16 años debe haber algo mas que quieras… ¿un Mercedes, un Audi? ¿Sabes manejar? Umm… que raro _ella_ no me lo dijo, supongo que se le olvido.

**Springmist: **¿_Ella_?¿Quien es _ella_,master? No, no se manejar tampoco me interesa, ni eso ni un Mercedes, ni un Audi.

**Firemaster: **¿_Ella_? Es alguien que tú ya conoces pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que _ella_ te conoce mejor que tu sombra, Sakura. ¿No sabes manejar? ¡Que extraño! ¿No quieres un auto tampoco, segura?

**Springmist:** ¡Segurísima! Por cierto ella es Matsuri, tal vez Hikari o Ayame. ¿Quién es _"Ella_?_"_

**Firemaster: **¿Qué es mas importante para ti, saber quien es _ella_ o quien soy yo? Si no quieres un auto y estas segura y no te puedo devolver a tu padre (que raro suena eso "no puedo" da escalofríos). ¿Entonces que quieres?

**Springmist: **Tsk, no lo se, ¿una casa, un hospital? ¡No ya se! ¿Una isla privada para mí solita? ¿o… a ti? Todo puede ser master, solo dame tiempo.

Releí unas cuantas veces mas lo que había escrito, no estaba segura de si enviarlo o no, no quería que pensara que era una cualquiera pero al final con los ojos cerrados pulse el botón "enviar," todo dependía de para que lado se lo tomara.

**Firemaster: **Todo depende de si tú averiguas quien soy yo. Te haré un trato, si lo haces te comprare una isla privada para ti solita con un hospital y una casa enorme con vista al mar y yo te estaré esperando en algún rincón de esa isla como tu último y mas valioso premio… todo lo que tendrás que hacer es encontrarme.

**Springmist:** ¡Los chicos de las escuelas privadas son tan egocéntricos! Pero bueno creo que esta bien, es un trato, aunque tengo mis dudas sobre _"el último y mas valioso premio."_

**Firemaster: **Capas que no es el último premio, una vez que juegues el último juego y me encuentres te daré tu verdadero premio…

**Springmist: ¿**Hum…? ¿Cuál es?

**Firemaster:**_ Ella _me lo advirtió dijo que eras inmensamente buena y inocente. No te lo diré porque como tu dijiste hace tiempo… quedaría feo, pero digamos que cuando me encuentres te daré _"un final feliz."_

**Springmist: **Eso me confundió aun más.

**Firemaster: **Bueno como sea, ese es tu premio tómalo o déjalo.

**Springmist: **Mmm… ¿de que color tienes el cabello?

**Firemaster: **Mi cabello es color chicle, tengo ojos verdes y una mochila violeta y rosa; hoy me puse un vestido corto que me quedaba muy bien (súper sexy). Claro ahora me estoy sonrojando. ¿Quieres un espejo, Saku?

**Springmist: **¡Eres un estupido! Vamos deja tu estupideces hormonales y dime de que color tienes el cabello, vamos mechita a que no te animas. Pensé que querías tu _"final feliz."_

**Firemaster: **Es tu premio no el mió y te dije que tendrías que averiguarlo tu solita, Sakura, "mi flor" no te pongas impaciente ya te di una pista antes.

**Springmist: **¿Pista? ¿Cuál pista?

**Firemaster: **Hablar con tigo le hace mal a mi ego, la gente usualmente escucha cuando hablo o escribo, pero tu siempre estas tan enojada que no prestas atención. Ya te di otra pista… la primera era que fui uno de las que fui a la fiesta de ayer y la segunda es que cuando hablo la gente escucha.

**Springmist: **¡Wow que generoso! Ahora puedo sacar a la mesa de Ten-Ten de mi lista de posibles tu, por cierto me enorgullezco de hacerle mal a tu ego, es todo un honor mechita.

**Firemaster: **¿Qué pasa con lo de machita "mi flor"? Pensé que era tu maestro, bueno ese titulo me duro poco. Que triste es saber que tuviste tu primera clase de natación hoy y yo no pude estar presente, aunque _ella_ dice que eres mejor de lo que pensábamos. Soy muy desafortunado por tener que estar metido en una clase justo en ese tiempo pero no te preocupes… iré a verte mañana.

**Springmist: **Genial estaré pendiente "mi mechita." Con respecto al titulo de maestro, bueno pensé que hasta que me enseñes algo no te lo mereces.

**Firemaster: **Te enseñare mucho Sakura. Cosas que tú no puedes ni imaginar. Te enseñare mi mundo y todo lo que se puede hacer cuando tienes los recursos para hacerlo. (Suspiro) Otra pista no estoy en tu clase de natación, desgraciadamente, pero _ella_ tampoco lo esta solo te vio hoy. No me respondiste una pregunta y como ya sabes eso no me gusta. ¿Qué es mas importante para ti saber quien es _ella_ o quien soy yo?

**Springmist: **En estos momentos _ella,_ no me gusta que alguien me este siguiendo mechita, luego cuando lo descubra comenzare con tigo.

**Firemaster:** Si definitivamente muy mal para mi ego, usualmente las chicas me siguen a mi y los chicos a _ella_ pero bueno te dejo "mi flor" debo cambiarme para ir a comer nos vemos allá… talvez. Adiós.

**Springmist: **Esta bien, lo estaré esperando "mi master." Por cierto te me cuidas bien. Adiós.

Me baje de la cama y fui hasta mi armario dándome cuenta de que faltaban 10 minutos para la cena y yo no había echo ninguno de mis deberes.

También me di cuenta que al principio de la conversación había estado muy enojada con el "maestro" pero ahora ya no era como que el chico me tranquilizaba y luego ponía nerviosa, ansiosa y hasta feliz solo para tranquilizarme una vez mas.

Pero ahora estaba nerviosa porque iba a ir al comedor y el había dicho que se iba a cambiar antes de ir. Lo que probablemente quería decir que se iba a poner ropa súper linda como todos y si me iba a estar mirando yo a lo menos tenia que usar algo que estuviera bien.

Me puse mi pollera de Jean y una camiseta ajustada azul, que según Zayoi era para niñas mas chicas que yo pero ella no entiende muy bien el termino de la camiseta "justa."

Luego me recogí el cabello con el broche que me había regalado mi padre y me fui al comedor casi corriendo.

Cuando llegue mire por todo el comedor pero claro yo no tenia ni idea de quien podía ser _El _o _Ella._

Agarre mi comida y me fui a sentar en mi mesa… bueno a la mesa de Ten-Ten.

-Buenas noches, Sol- me dijo Ayame.

-Hola Ayame- respondí- ¿Cómo le fue en el examen?

La chica se mostró sorprendida de que yo me acordara de su examen.

-Bien, gracias.

Kankuro se sentó a su lado y mas tarde llegaron Chouji y Lee. Yo sonreí pensando que a lo menos sabía que ninguno de ellos era Firemaster.

-Oye Ayame- dije casualmente- ¿Por qué me llamas sol y chispita?

Ayame me quedo mirando y luego miro a Kankuro este se encogió de hombros.

-No estoy segura, _ella_ me dijo que lo hiciera.

-¿_Ella_?- sentí una gran emoción al pensar que seria tan fácil averiguar quien era _ella _-¿Quién es la que te dijo que me digieras así?

-_Ella. _Es una persona muy especial.- dijo Kankuro- Es muy sabia. Sabe muchas, muchas cosas.

-Si una infinidad de cosas sobre todo y sobre todos- dijo una voz a mis espaldas y aunque solo la había escuchado una vez antes sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

-Buenas noches Gaara.- dijo Kankuro tan formalmente como siempre con este chico.

Gaara hizo a Chouji a un lado como la ves anterior y se sentó mirando a su alrededor medio incomodo. Obviamente no le gustaba estar sentado en esta mesa tanto como la vez anterior cuando había estado con Hikari.

-¿Cómo estas hoy, Saku?

-Me llamo Sakura- le dije fastidiada.

-Si lo se no te preocupes Saku. De todas maneras no deberías gastar saliva diciéndome como te llamas porque la verdad es que no me importa en lo mas mínimo.

Estaba apunto de gritarle que se fuera a ya saben donde, cuando escuche una voz que me hizo callar.

-¡Sakura!- me llamo Zayoi.

Me di vuelta y trate de sonreír.

-¡Hola madre!- dije lo mas entusiasmadamente posible.

Luego ella hizo algo que me hizo poner roja como un tomate, vino hacia mi y me abrazo.

-¡No te e visto en todo el día! ¿Estas bien? ¿Te gusto la escuela?

-Si estoy bien y la escuela es bastante buena.

-¡Hola, Zayoi!- dijo Gaara y yo lo quede mirando con ojos enormes como una estupida.

Gaara le sonrió inocentemente como un niño chiquito y Zayoi le puso una mano sobre la cabeza también sonriente.

-¿Hiciste tus deberes Gaara?- le pregunto mi madre, su sonrisa se agrando.

El pelirrojo le tomo la mano que tenia sobre su cabeza y le beso los nudillos.

-Por supuesto Zayoi. Yo hago todo lo que una mujer tan hermosa como tu me dice que haga… especialmente si se trata de mis deberes de _anatomía._- sonrió cuando dijo esto ultimo.

Creo que pase de sonrojarme por una cosa a sonrojarme por otra o talvez fue un sonrojo continuo. ¡No lo se no importa! ¡Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí!

Mi madre también sonrió.

-Que chistoso que eres Gaara- dijo riéndose y luego vio mi atuendo- ¡Sakura!-dijo alarmada- Pensé que habías leído las reglas de la escuela no se pueden usar camisetas ajustadas y polleras cortas.

Yo mire mi atuendo como quien lo viera por primera vez.

-Si lo siento lo olvide- tartamudee.

-Bueno solo no lo vuelvas a hacer no quieres que te reten.

-Si mamá.

-Bueno me tengo que ir- yo estaba apunto de ponerme feliz cuando me abrazo una vez mas- Nos vemos mañana.-dijo y se fue.

Yo la quede mirando mientras se iba con miedo de darme vuelta. Estaba segura de que Gaara le contaría todo a Firemaster.

Cuando finalmente me di vuelta Gaara me estaba mirando muy serio, todas las sonrisas que había tenido en su rostro para mi madre habían desaparecido al irse ella.

-Toma.- me dijo dándome una cajita chiquita – _Ella _me dijo que te la entregara y pidió disculpas por no poder entregártela personalmente.

-Dile que acepto sus disculpas.

Luego de decir eso hubo un largo silencio, mire a mi alrededor Ten-Ten, Choiji y Lee me miraban incrédulos mientras que Kankuro y Ayame miraban a Gaara como con miedo.

Gaara por el otro lado me miraba como si yo fuese un completa estupida.

-¡Por supuesto que aceptas sus disculpas Saku!- me dijo- Es solo una formalidad, nadie espera que vayas y le digas que te has ofendido porque no te entrego tu regalo personalmente.

-Um… bueno lo siento quise decir, gracias. ¿Qué es?

-¿Tengo cara de adivino?

-No, lo siento pero…

-Como sea, me tengo que ir. Debo ir a ver a Hikari. ¡Que disfrutes tu regalo! Adiós.

-Adiós, Gaara- le dije y el se fue sin mirar atrás.

Terminamos!

Uff siento las demoras pero no teníamos muchas ganas de escribir, la vagues nos venció.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews.

Gracias!!


	5. De el, de ella

¡Hola!

Sentimos mucho la tardanza.

-"Mi culpa."-Rukia -"Es mi trabajo subir los capis nuevos pero como estoy trabajando en otro fic, lo olvide. Lo siento mucho."

Bueno esperamos que les guste este capi tanto como el anterior.

Naruto no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Por favor dejen reviews nos encanta saber lo que piensan.

Esta bien ahora si, a leer!

__ _ __ __ __ ___ ___ ___ ___ __ ___ ___ ___ ___ _____ ____ ____ ___ ___ _ _

5. De _el_, de _ella_:

Ayer por la noche cuando volví del comedor puse la cajita que me había dado Gaara sobre mi cama y decidí no abrirla hasta el día siguiente.

Hice todos mis deberes mientras Ten-Ten me miraba con ojos grandes y redondos. Cuando le pregunte que le pasaba me pregunto si sabia en lo que me estaba metiendo, yo le dije que no me estaba metiendo en nada, a lo que Ten-Ten respondió que una vez que _ella_ me elegía ya estaba metida aunque no lo supiera y que nada bueno podía salir de esto si Gaara estaba involucrado.

Lo que Ten-Ten no sabía en el momento de hacer ese comentario tan extraño era que _ella _no me había elegido pero _el_ si.

Hoy cuando me desperté seis menos diez, me propuse a abrir la caja.

Lo que no me gustaba era que no decía FM por ninguna parte, era solo una caja de cuero negro.

¡Cuando la abrí encontré un sobre dentro y bajo el sobre un celular!

Era negro y con una tapita que cuando la abrías los botones del celular se encendían con una luz azul. Tenía para poner música y videos, para hacer videos y sacar fotos. Tenía muchos juegos y conexión a Internet.

Pero la primera cosa que note cuando lo abrí fue que como protector de pantalla tenia una foto de una isla en el caribe.

Deje el celular sobre la cama y agarre el sobre blanco. Era pesado a pesar de de ser tan solo un sobre, parecía estar echo de algún papel bastante costoso.

¿Acaso todo tenia que ser costoso? ¡Era solo un papel por Dios!

Mire a mis compañeras de habitación, Ayame estaba sentada sobre su cama ya vestida y lista para el día comiendo una manzana y leyendo un libro, Ten-Ten estudiaba en la cucheta de abajo silenciosamente mientras Ino dormía en su cama boca a bajo enredada en sus sabanas.

En la parte delantera el sobre tenia algo escrito con letras doradas y elegantes: **"Para Sakura, de su sombra."**

Abrí el sobre y tome la hoja de papel que había dentro, esta también era tan pesada como el sobre y lo que había escrito allí también estaba con dorado.

"**Buenos días, Sakura. **

**Espero que te allá gustado tu regalo. **

**Tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida, si quieres.**

**Perdona que no te lo pude entregar yo misma pero **_**el**_** me advirtió que quería que este juego fuera difícil para ti. **

**Si tienes algún problema con el celular, como que no te guste el color o el modelo, solo entrégaselo a Gaara y explícale como es que lo quieres. **

**Yo me asegurare de que el celular nuevo te llegue, si es que decides cambiarlo. **

**La verdad es que fue un poco difícil comprarlo ya que no tenía ninguna información sobre tus gustos con respecto a la tecnología. **

**Aunque veo que no tienes mucho problemas con la tecnología en si ya que me e enterado que utilizas mucho la laptop que te regalaron Zayoi y Natsumi, te debe de haber gustado ese regalo. **

**Me agrada Zayoi es una buena profesora, a Gaara y a **_**el **_**también, claro. **

**Sabes (no se supone que te cuente esto ya que estoy de su lado pero me gusta molestarlo a veces es muy gracioso) pero **_**el**_** tiene mucha confianza, se esta tomando este juego con muy poca cautela esta casi seguro de que no ahí forma de que lo descubras. **

**Yo por el otro lado no estoy tan segura eres muy inteligente. Bueno espero que te guste el celular. **

**Mándale saludos a **_**Ten-Ten**_** de mi parte… y a Ino y Ayame también, claro."**

_**Ella.**_

Me quede mirando la carta por un segundo, ¿de verdad esta chica sabia tanto sobre mi?

No entendía todo eso de "si no te gusto el celular dáselo a Gaara que yo te compro otro." ¿Estaba loca acaso?

¡Esos celulares tenían que costar una fortuna!

Agarre mi celular nuevamente, ni siquiera sabia mi numero. Busque en la cajita y encontré un papelito que decía **Sakura: **y luego decía mi numero, bajo eso estaban otros cuatro números uno era de _el_, otro era de _ella_, otro de Gaara y otro de… Zayoi.

¡¿Zayoi tenia celular?! ¡¿Le habían comprado un celular a Zayoi?!

¡Definitivamente esto chicos están locos!

Saque mi laptop de la mochila y la prendí. ¿Estaría _el_ tan temprano?

No estaba pero tenia un mensaje y cuando lo abrí era de el.

**Firemaster te ah enviado un mensaje. (12:23 a.m.)**

"**¡Buenos días Sakura!**

**Espero que te allá gustado tu regalo, **_**ella**_** lo eligió especialmente para ti.**

**Dijo que estaba casi segura de que te encantaría, pero bueno si no es así solo dáselo a Gaara.**

**Te digo que no solo le haces mal a mi ego cunado no me escuchas como todos los demás pero recientemente descubrí que también le haces mal a mi corazón.**

**Casi me da un infarto cuando entraste al comedor.**

**Creo que ya me conoces bastante bien Saku, me gusto esa camiseta ajustada mas que el vestido.**

**Fue muy lindo que Zayoi te fuese a ver, estaba preocupada por ti, pobrecita.**

**Gaara me contó que estaba muy feliz de verte, ¡aunque no con ese atuendo!**

**¡Casi me muero de la risa cuando me lo contó! **

**¡Era aun mas gracioso porque Gaara lo contaba todo serio como si nada, eso me hacia reír mas!**

**Dice que te sonrojaste cuando Zayoi te abrazo y también cuando el le menciono que había echo sus deberes de anatomía.**

**¡Que fácil es hacerte sonrojar!**

**También le contó a **_**ella**_** que aceptaste sus disculpas, eso me hizo reír nuevamente.**

**Gaara lo dijo con un tono medio ofendido pero **_**ella**_** solo se rió y dijo que eras una persona muy educada.**

**Pero veamos la pista de hoy es:**

**Muy probable que este en tu clase de natación hoy.**

**Adiós"**

**FM**

Me quede mirando la laptop.

Ayer, el había dicho que estaba en clase cuando yo iba a natación y que por eso no había podido ir a verme pero ahora decía que era muy probable que fuese.

Me quede unos minutos sentada sobre mi cama pensando y se me ocurrió una idea.

Empecé a sospechar que FM y ese chico de las cartas con las S estaban conectados de alguna forma.

Después de todas las cartas siempre le llegaban a la gente que estaba a mí alrededor, a lo menos así parecía.

-Si firemaster debe tener algo que ver con S.- pensé.

No fue hasta unos segundos después, cuando mire a Ayame y Ino (quien recién se había despertado) dándome cuenta de que me estaban mirando curiosamente cuando entendí que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Salte de mi cama y caí suavemente en el piso.

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunte a Ten-Ten.

-Las seis y cuarto.- respondió sin apartar sus ojos de los estudios.

Fui a mi armario y saque la ropa para el día, luego fui al baño.

Me cambie rápidamente.

Mi selección de hoy eran unos jeans rectos que me hacían parecer más alta, o a lo menos eso decían y una blusa rosada.

Me puse el celular en el bolsillo y pensé que si se lo devolvería a Gaara.

Ambos, _el _y _ella_, habían hablado como si yo pudiese devolverlo pero como si estuviesen seguros de que no lo haría.

Probablemente pensaban que como era una inexperta con respecto a los celulares este me iba a parecer gran cosa.

¡Como si fuera demasiado humilde o buena para pedir que me lo cambiaran!

Pues yo si se lo iba a dar a Gaara para que lo cambiara por algo mejor, después de todo si tenían tanto dinero no les importaría gastar un poco más.

Me peine y me lave los dientes y la cara. Luego volví a mi cuarto, agarre mis libros y me fui.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos me puse a pensar, sabia que Gaara y _ella_ eran los peones mas valiosos de los que _el_ me había hablado.

Sabia que ya la conocía a _ella,_ lo que quería decir que tenia que ser Matsuri o Hikari ya que en la carta decía que les mandara saludos a Ten-Ten, Ino y Ayame y ellas no se mandarían saludos a si mismas. A no ser que quisieran confundirme.

Estoy confundida.

Estaba pensando en esas cosas cuando de pronto, como de costumbre, de la nada salio Gaara.

-Buenos días Saku.- me saludo, iba en sentido contrario que yo pero se detuvo.

Yo me detuve y lo mire, todavía me intimidaba mucho pero nuevamente intente hacerme la valiente frente a el.

-Que bueno que te encuentro Gaara. Te estaba buscando para devolverte esto.- saque el celular del bolsillo y se lo di.

El lo tomo sin hacer preguntas de porque no lo quería, no parecía ni sorprendido ni ofendido.

-_Ella_ me ah dicho que si lo furas a devolver debería preguntarte como es que lo quieres.- me confeso sin expresión alguna.

-Quiero algo único. Que solo yo tenga para que la gente por ahí vea ese celular y sepa que es mió.- me sentía estupida hablando de esa manera, como una niña malcriada.

Quiero tal cosa. Quiero tal otra.

Gaara asintió.

-Muy bien Saku. ¿Eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme?

-Si, eso es todo.

Gaara se dio vuelta y se fue caminando rápidamente, pero antes de perderlo de vista vi que se encontró con Matsuri y que le hablaba sobre algo.

Yo me di vuelta y seguí mi camino hacia mi primera clase.

Cuando llegue a la clase esta ya había comenzado y el profesor me miro como para matarme por interrumpirlo con mi gran entrada mientras el leía en voz alta una historia de Shakespare.

Yo todavía no podía mirarlo sin pensar en Shakespare-love, lo cual me hizo pensar que podía tener una grave adicción al Chat.

Escuche algunas risas y cuando me di vuelta ya sonrojada, Matsuri y otros chicos se estaban riendo, de mi claro.

Tome mi asiento rápidamente, preguntándome como había echo Matsuri para llegar antes que yo.

Matsuri me sonrió cuando me senté, yo intente ignorarla seguía media enfadada porque sabia que había sido ella la que me puso la cartita en mi libro.

Media clase mas tarde Matsuri saco algo de su mochila y lo puso en la esquina superior de su banco mas cercana a mi.

Yo reconocí mi celular de inmediato o mi ex-celular, mejor dicho.

Matsuri me ignoraba completamente mientras yo la miraba sacar una hoja de papel grueso y una lapicera dorada.

Comenzó a escribir tapando las palabras con su brazo para que yo no pudiese ver.

Luego de unos minutos lo leyó y dobló el papel escribiendo algo el lado de afuera.

Entonces me miro y me sonrió entramándome el papel, yo lo tome y lo desdoble.

Decía:** "Para Sakura de su sombra."**

"**Buenos días Sakura.**

**ES una verdadera lastima que no te allá gustado mi regalo pero no te preocupes te lo cambiare y lo tendrás en unas pocas horas.**

**Será… **_**único**_**.**

**Especialmente echo para ti.**

**De eso me encargare yo personalmente.**

**Todo será perfecto hasta el último detalle.**

**Lo se fue un total descuido de mi parte darte cualquier celular pensando que te gustaría.**

**La verdad es que no pensé que FM tenería tanta influencia sobre ti en tan poco tiempo.**

**Pero buenos tendrás tu celular nuevo y mejorado esta noche."**

_**Ella.**_

Mire a Matsuri confundida, yo ya había pensado que ella era _ella_, ¿pero que se diera a conocer tan fácilmente?

Rápidamente arranque un papel de mi cuaderno, agarre mi lápiz y comencé a escribir.

**Para Matsuri:**

**No estoy segura de si tú eres **_**ella**_** o no.**

**De todos modos si me gusto el celular pero quiero uno mejor y como todos me dicen que no ahí problema con el dinero....**

**¿Qué quieres decir con que FM tiene tanta influencia sobre mí?**

**¿Piensas que me estoy volviendo una chica malcriada e insensible como el?**

**No es verdad ustedes me dijeron que podía devolverlo y lo hice.**

**No tienes que dármelo esta noche si no quieres.**

**Sakura.**

Doble el papel y se lo di a Matsuri. Ella lo tomo sin mirarme, lo metió en un libro sin leerlo y siguió escribiendo en su cuaderno.

Unos minutos después agarro el libro y se lo dio a un chico que estaba a su lado, ¡con la carta y todo!

Le dijo algo al chico pero no pude escuchar, luego el profesor me hizo una pregunta y no puede ver a donde se fue el libro.

Cuando llegue al comedor ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa, no sabia porque estaba llegando tarde a todos lados hoy.

Me senté en la mesa con mi almuerzo envuelta en mis pensamientos.

-¡Que bien!- dijo Lee de repente.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte a Ten-Ten.

-Hoy van a limpiar la piscina de noche.- explico Lee – Entonces nos van a cambiar la hora de la clase de natación. Todos los chicos que tienen natación a las nueve van a tener a las 8 hoy.

-¿Van? ¿Cómo que van? ¿Ósea que van a venir muchos chicos a la clase de las nueve?- pregunte casi gritando.

-Si, claro. Como 25 hicos o más. ¿Tu estas en esa clase verdad Sakura?

Yo no le conteste. ¡Diablos! ¡Lo sabía, yo pensé que iba a ser fácil! Que el solo iría y yo lo vería y punto. ¡Pero no! El idiota tenia que venir con 24 chicos más. ¡Nunca lo voy a encontrar así!

Ayame me miro saco un papel de su bolsillo y me lo dio.

Genial otra cartita…

"**Nos vemos en natación."**

**FM.**

Agarre el papel haciéndolo una bolita y me lo puse en el bolsillo.

Ya estaba medio repetitivo todo esto, primero _ella_ me dejaba una cartita, luego _el_ me mandaba un mensaje, luego _ella_ me daba otra carta y _el_ me mandaba otra mas.

¡Todo lo que faltaba era que Gaara me mandara una carta también!

¿No tenían nada mejor que hacer los chicos ricos?

- - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola!!

Bueno esta vez nos demoramos menos!

Espero que les haya gustado!!!

Gracias a todos los que nos han dejado un review y los que han leido

Los queremos!! ^^


	6. clases de natacion

Hola~!

Lo siento por la tardanza! Lo siento, no me reten u.u

Prometo que el próximo lo subiré más rápido! (I: aunque no es muy difícil... ; Z: cállate no ayudas!; I: gomen, gomen)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a kishi-kishi (hasta que yo se lo robe! O al menos a Gaara) yo solo los tomo para joder un rato (n_n)

Este capi se lo dedicamos a: oOHiiromiOo, lola-loca, yo amo a hidan, sestuna 7, laurita261

Bien no los aburro mas, al fic!

_**6. Clase de Natación**_

**__________________________Sasuke pov________________________**

Mientras caminaba tras mi profesor de historia con todos los demás chicos mire a mí alrededor buscando a mi hermana.

Tenía que admitir que estaba un poco ansioso por todo, por primera vez iba a hablar con Sakura personalmente. Cada detalle era muy importante en este momento, nada podía salir mal, Hikari, Gaara y yo nos habíamos quedado hasta tarde planificando cosas y era trabajo de ellos hacer que todo quedara perfecto.

Eso me tranquilizaba. Hikari nunca dejaría nada a medio hacer, es demasiado perfeccionista y Gaara se fija en todos los detalles.

Mire por enzima de mi hombro mientras caminaba sintiendo que alguien me miraba, era Gaara recostado sobre la pared unos metros mas atrás mirándome.

Me di vuelta y allí estaba Hikari, parada frente a mí, me detuve rápidamente antes de chocarla.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te aparezcas de la nada?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Unas 28.589.627 veces.- contesto seria.

¿Ven lo que les digo con lo de perfeccionista?

Yo negué y espere a que me digiera lo que quería escuchar.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que mis cálculos están mal?- pregunto haciendo cara de ofendida.

Yo rodé los ojos.

-Te lo vengo diciendo desde que eras bebe dudo que recuerdes todas esas veces.

-Yo recuerdo más de lo que crees….

Ambos hicimos una mueca. Hablar de cuando éramos chicos y todavía estábamos en casa con nuestros padres nunca era una buena idea.

Hikari negó y con poco esfuerzo como de costumbre sonrió.

-Todo esta perfecto Sasuke. Me ocupe de cada detalle.

Yo asentí.

-Esta bien Hikari. Ahora me tengo que ir o llegare ultimo y eso atraería atención innecesaria. Adiós.- dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las puertas que iban a la piscina alcanzando a todos mis compañeros.

Hikari se dio vuelta a mirarme.

-¡Oye Sasuke…!- me llamo.

Me di vuelta a verla.

-¡Sonríe hermano estamos mejor así!- me grito y se dio vuelta corriendo hacia donde estaba Gaara ambos dieron vuelta entrando a otro pasillo y desaparecieron de vista.

Yo sonreí a pesar de todo. Era verdad estábamos mejor así, solo Hikari y yo. Me di vuelta y pase las puertas al mismo tiempo que mis compañeros encontrando a Sakura con la mirada enseguida.

**_______________________Sakura pov__________________**

Me sentía idiota parada allí esperando a que los de la otra clase entraran. Como si tuviera un cartel sobre mi cabeza con una flecha apuntando hacia abajo que decía: Sakura, en letras grandes.

Mire a todos los chicos entupidamente como si el tuviera el mismo cartel sobre su cabeza que decía quien era, claro que no vi nada.

Los chicos se pararon todos a nuestro lado y yo me preguntaba si Fire no estaría parado a mi lado pero cuando mire era Lee y yo ya sabia que el no era Fire.

El profesor nos dijo que como éramos dos clases teníamos que compartir los casilleros excepto los números del 20 al 30. Yo tenía el 24.

El chico que tenia el casillero junto a mi se acerco. Yo lo mire detenidamente era lindo, mas que lindo era muy lindo.

El puso su mochila dentro del casillero y comenzó a quitarse el buzo lentamente.

Yo lo observe sabiendo que era mal educado hacerlo pero no podía apartar la vista especialmente cuando su torso quedo descubierto pero el no pareció notarlo.

Puso su ropa en el casillero quedando solo con su traje de baño pero cuando lo iba a cerrar una papel cayo del interior y en el vi escrito una S.

El se agacho dándome la espalda y lo tomo volviéndose a parar lentamente.

-¿Eh?- dio sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte, no quería sonar entrometida pero la curiosidad me gano.

Se dio vuelta y me miro como si estuviera mas sorprendido por el echo de que yo le estaba hablando que por el papel y luego me mostró el papel con la S.

-Es que nunca había recibido una estas cartas.- me explico.

-¿Una de estas cartas?

El chico sonrió y asintió.

-Si.- me dijo – To da la gente importante recibe estas cartas a diario.

**____________________________Sasuke pov_________________________________**

Sonreí al escuchar como el profesor explicaba la manera que íbamos a usar los casilleros.

Era bueno dejarle este tipo de detalle a Hikari ella se aseguraría que yo tuviera un casillero para mi solo y que este estuviera al lado de él de Sakura.

Fui hasta mi casillero, él numero 23 y ¡oh sorpresa! vi a Sakura parada frente al casillero 24.

Volví a sonreír mientras abría el casillero y colocaba mi mochila dentro, el 24 era el número favorito de Sakura.

Me saque la camiseta lentamente y note como su ojos se agrandaban mientras lo hacia.

Coloque la camiseta dentro de casillero y me dispuse a cerrarlo cuándo, de pronto, totalmente de la nada un papel con una S callo de su interior y termino a mis pies.

Hikari y Gaara habían echo un muy buen trabajo.

Me agache de espaldas a Sakura y lo levante.

-¿Eh?- dije fingiendo sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto Sakura, como sabia que lo haría. Me di vuelta.

-Es que nunca había recibido una de estas cartas.

-¿Una de estas cartas?- me pregunto. Sonreí intentando parecer desconcertado.

-Si toda la gente importante recibe estas cartas a diario.

-¿La gente importante?

-Si, solo que hasta ahora no me había considerado una persona muy importante en esta escuela. – casi ruedo los ojos cuando al hacer ese comentario pero me contuve.

Ella me sonrió.

-Bueno ahora alguien te considera importante. – Yo también sonreí inocentemente intentando parecer feliz de que alguien "finalmente se hubiese fijado en mi". - ¿Tú eres la nueva verdad?

-Si, soy Sakura.

-Hola, soy Sasuke. Es un placer conocerte. – "personalmente" añadí mentalmente.

-Igualmente. – me dijo muy sonriente, sus ojos no se despegaban de mi torso desnudo, yo por el otro lado intentaba no ser mal educado y mirarla a los ojos. ¡Juro que lo intente! Pero cualquier hombre estaría de acuerdo con migo cuando digo que es difícil para uno mantener sus ojos en los ojos y no en el busto o en las curvas o….

Yo asentí y me di vuelta poniendo la carta dentro de mi casillero.

-¿No la vas a leer? – me pregunto curiosa.

-¿Qué? Oh… si claro. Lo siento, me distraje. – dije sacándola, la abrí y fingí leerla; luego la cerré y la coloque nuevamente dentro del casillero cerrándolo.

-Y… hum… ¿qué dice?- me pregunto.

Me encogí de hombros fingiendo poco interés.

-Nada, solo que hay una fiesta hoy de noche.

-Ya veo…- murmuro un poco desilusionada.

-¿A ti no te invitaron? – pregunte, muy inocente.

-No. Yo no soy el tipo de chica que invitan a esas fiestas.

-¿Y a que fiestas te invitan a ti?

-Pues… no lo sé. Digamos que hace mucho que no voy a una fiesta.

Asentí comprensivo.

Sakura miro por encima de mi hombro hacia donde estaban los demás reunidos alrededor del profesor quien les estaba hablando de lo que haríamos hoy en la clase, sus ojos se agrandaron.

-¡Oye ya empezó la clase! – dijo y se apuro para ir hacia donde estaban los demás.

Sakura se sentó al lado de los demás chicos un poco apenada por la tardanza; yo me senté a su lado asintiéndole al profeso.

-Lo siento sensei.- le dije ignorando las miradas de asombro que me daban todos mis compañeros y el profesor.

Yo nunca me disculpaba así llegara media hora tarde. Era el mejor estudiante en esta escuela y una de mis especialidades era natación. Habíamos ganado contra otra escuela en la competencia de natación gracias a mí y el profesor no me decía nada sin importar que hiciera.

Era bueno ser Sasuke Uchiha.

**_______________________Sakura pov_________________________________**

Suspire al escuchar que tendríamos que trabajar en equipos de dos. Hacia poco que había entrado a la escuela y hasta ahora la única persona que era algo as como mi amiga era Ten-Ten y ella no estaba aquí, otra persona era Lee pero no quería trabajar con él.

Mire a mí alrededor los demás ya se estaban juntando y yendo hacia el borde de la piscina.

Alguien me toco el hombro y cuando me d vuelta vi a Sasuke.

-Hum… ¿quisieras ser mi compañera? – me pregunto. Yo lo quede mirando sorprendida. – Oh… esta bien si no quieres. Yo solo pensé que… bueno no importa. – dijo dándose vuelta.

Rápidamente le agarre el brazo.

-No, no perdóname es solo que me sorprendiste… como soy nueva no mucha gente quiere hacer equipo con migo y menos en natación. – me sonroje un poco. Odio natación.

Sasuke me sonrió dulcemente.

-Pues yo si quiero… ven vamos- me dijo dándose vuelta y caminando hacia un extremo de la piscina.

Yo lo seguí preguntándome porque este chico quería ser mi compañero. Todos saben que yo apenas sé nadar.

Sasuke me miro.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tu primero o yo?

Tuve que pensar seriamente sobre esa pregunta si el iba primero probablemente lo haría muy bien por lo cual el profesor luego de verlo a el no tendría ningún tipo de consideración por mi pobre actuación en el agua.

-Yo iré primero…- le dije.

Sasuke asintió.

-Esta bien.

Tome mi lugar en el borde junto a los demás mientras Sasuke se paraba a un lado para tomar mi tiempo.

-¡Ya! – grito el profesor.

Todos los chicos saltaron a la vez sumergiéndose en el agua y comenzando a nadar rápidamente.

Yo por el otro lado me quede parada en el borde mirando el agua unos segundos.

El agua… que llenaba la piscina hasta el borde, una piscina en la cual yo no daba pie.

Trague saliva lista para darme vuelta y salir de ahí pero vi a Sasuke con su cronometro en la mano mirándome.

Sasuke me asintió y sonrió.

-¡Ya Sakura!- grito.

Yo lo quede mirando y luego mire a mí alrededor sonrojada. Todos me estaban mirando a mí.

-¡Vamos Sakura! – grito Lee del otro lado. – ¡Nada!

De pronto todos los chicos que yo conocía y algunos que ni siquiera conocía estaba gritando para que yo nadara. Me sonroje más aun y mire a Sasuke.

El estaba mirándome con una sonrisa.

Los demás chicos salieron del agua y me miraron al ver toda la conmoción, ellos también se pusieron a gritar.

Volví a mirar el agua sentía la mirada de mi sensei en la espalda. Respire hondo y salte.

**_______________Sasuke pov_______________**

Mire al profesor que estaba mirando a Sakura como para matarla luego de que todos saltaran y ella siguiera parada allí mirando el agua.

Así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió. La mire, sonreí y asentí.

-¡Ya Sakura! – grite lo mas fuerte posible para llamar la atención de todos.

Un grito mas departe de Lee fue suficiente para que todos comenzaran a gritar y saltar alentándola.

Vi a Sakura respirar hondo y saltar sumergiéndose en el agua.

La vi nadar hacia el extremo opuesto. Su nado era lento y bastante desprolijo pero no importaba en ese momento todos gritaban como si fuera la mejor nadadora del mundo.

Llego al otro lado y todos gritaron mucho mas fuerte ayudándola a salir del agua y saltando a su alrededor como niños pequeños. Sakura los miro sonrojada.

Yo me quede en mi lugar esperando a que ella sola viñera hacia mí.

Levanto la vista y me vio una gran sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa intentando ignorar el hecho de que su cuerpo estaba todo mojado.

Vino hacia donde yo estaba y me abrazo.

Yo le correspondí el abrazo ignorando las miradas asesinas que le dirigían algunas de las chicas.

Se separo y me miro aun sonriendo.

-Gracias. – me dijo.

Yo me "sonroje".

-No fue nada… - dije con vos bajita.

El profesor llamo al próximo grupo y yo le di el cronometro a Sakura yendo a tomar mi lugar en el borde de la piscina.

-¡Ya! – grito el sensei.

Me metí en el agua nadando con facilidad. En unos pocos minutos me encontraba del otro lado. Salí del agua yendo hacia donde estaba Sakura.

-Wow… nadas muy bien… - me dijo.

-Gracias… - sonreí – Solo es practica nada más.

Ella sonrió.

El resto de la clase paso así mientras nos turnábamos nadando en la piscina.

Sakura mejoraba un poco más cada ves.

Al terminar la clase me dirigí hacia mi cuarto listo para bañarme y conectarme a ver que tenia mi flor que decir sobre su día pero mientras caminaba por el patio vi a Hikari sentada en un banco con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y un cuaderno sin abrir en sus manos.

Reconocí el cuaderno inmediatamente. Gaara le decía el cuaderno de los planes. Yo por el otro lado le decía el cuaderno diabólico. Nadie sabe que tipo de cosas pueden salir de ahí adentro.

Por ejemplo, ¿se acuerdan de lo que les dije, sobre el rumor de que Shino hablaba con los insectos?

Bueno, ¿quién piensan que empezó ese rumor?

Todo comenzó un día (cuando Hikari tenia unos diez años) cuando Shino se compro una mascota tarántula.

Hikari no sabia que se había comprado una tarántula (ella odia los bichos) así que Shino decidió que seria gracioso ponerla sobre la cama de Hikari.

Al final la cama termino en la basura y tuvimos que comprarle otra, Gaara termino con la vida de la mascota de Shino y una semana después de la nada salió un rumor de que Shino hablaba con los insectos.

¿Saben de donde salió ese rumor?

¡Del cuaderno diabólico!

Me acerque a ella.

-¿Qué pasa Hikari?

Me miro.

-La niña rechazo mi regalo.

Yo la mire un segundo y luego sonreí.

-Pues tendrás que cambiarlo.

-Gaara dijo que ella había dicho que quería uno… único.

-Pues eso es lo que tendrá entonces… - conteste mirándola.

**__________________________Sakura pov____________________________**

Me bañe y me conecte para ver si Firemaster estaba ahí.

No estaba lo que era raro.

Lo espere como media hora pero el chico no se conecto.

Aproveche ese momento para hacer mis deberes enfocándome en las cosas que me costaban más.

Ten-Ten llego unos minutos después y también saco sus cosas para estudiar. Entre las dos nos ayudábamos con las cosas más difíciles, mientras Ino y Ayame entraban y salían de la habitación hablando y riendo mientras lo hacían.

Esa noche luego de llegar de la cafetería me subí a mi cama y note que allí había un caja.

La caja era de cuero como la ultima pero esta ves era rosa no negra. La abrí curiosa.

Dentro de la caja había un sobre como la primera ves pero esta vez el sobre, que antes había sido de un papel grueso y blanco, era de un papel más fino y como la caja era Rosado. Debajo de sobre había una tela de seda fucsia tapando algo. Deje el sobre a un lado y saque la tela.

Mis ojos se agrandaron al ver lo que había abajo

_**- - - - - -- -- - -**_

_**¿**__Review's__**?**_


End file.
